A Neko's Sorcerer
by SilverDawn15
Summary: AU Story. Max is an ordinary boy until he gets into trouble and meets the territorial neko-jin Ray. Once they meet again sparks slowly begin to rise. What does the pendant Max is wearing have anything to do with him? Will they find out or will it be too late? RaMa and TyKa(already together). Tyson and Ray are cousins in the story. Forgot to add mpreg too.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Beyblade

A Neko's Sorcerer

Chapter One: The Meeting

'Gotta get away! Gotta get away!' A boy with wild blond hair and bright blue eyes wearing a green sleeved yellow shirt, orange pants that were baggy at the legs, and black eyes with a turtle pendant around his neck as he ran between buildings and alleyways before running into a clearing behind a nearby playground and tripping over a tree's roots and landing in front of it as a man came out of nowhere.

"What do we have here?" He asked sweetly as he approached the shocked blond. He had dark blue hair that was neatly combed and silver eyes wearing a white shirt, dark almond skinny pants, black boots, and a dark trench coat. "Leave him alone Horatio(I couldn't think of a name!)," A person said as he approached the duo. "He's mine." The person was another man with wild brown hair and dark eyes wearing a blue-checkered red shirt, tan overalls, and no shoes but he had wolf ears on his head!

The blond looked between the two shocked before he saw something creeping on the roof of one of the nearby buildings. It was a boy, around his age, but since the moonlight was covered by the clouds so he couldn't see him clearly but was still frozen in shock as the two males that fought over and the vampire, the one wearing the dark trench coat, won and walked over to him.

"Looks like it's my-" He got interrupted by a kick to the side of his face and flew to the side, crashing to the ground as the unknown boy stood in front of the blond. "Touch him and you will see hell!" He shouted as the moonlight broke through the clouds to illuminate his features. He has long black hair that is bound in a white wrap, golden cat-like eyes, and pointed ears with fangs wearing a white sleeveless shirt with yellow lining and black straps across the chest, black pants that were baggy at the legs, and black slippers.

Most of his knee-length black hair was in a white wrap with a tuft revealed at the bottom, he had a red headband with the yin-yang symbol on it, and matching gloves too. He had a pendant too but it was a tiger instead of a turtle. "Come on," Horatio said as he stood up again, the werewolf left after his defeat. "We can share."

The boy growled as his pupils turned to thin cat-like pupils. "Then you can meet Satan when I'm through with you!" He shouted furiously. "Don't forget that you're in my territory, so I won't be merciful when I rip you to shreds!" Horatio's eyes went wide as he noticed the murderous look in the boy's eyes and flew away immediately.

The boy calmed down and started walking away before the blond stood up quickly. "Thanks for that anyway!" He said as the raven suddenly stopped as he remembered why he stopped Horatio from doing what he was trying to do. "What's your name by the way? I'm Max Tate." The raven turned his head slightly and looked tense, which his posture was during the whole charade with Horatio.

"Ray Kon." He said quietly, but Max still heard him. "Are you a neko-jin since you have ears and fangs of one?" Ray sighed quietly in stress. This kid was going to be the death of him. "Yeah I'm a neko-jin, unlike those used for-" He didn't finish as he clenched his fist in anger for the government that made those neko-jins.

"They aren't real nekos," Max assured as he noticed the clenched fist. "They're just people that have no self-esteem and want to feel like their loved so they had to be injected with neko DNA to have the ears and tail." Ray calmed down instantly but his temper was still fired up. "You are a real neko though which I-" "You're starting to annoy me." He said as he interrupted Max from speaking.

"Is that a problem?" Max asked curiously, not knowing why he was annoying the neko-jin. "If you annoy me anymore I will eat you." Ray answered coldly as he turned to stare at the blond, quickly taking in his features so that he could identify him easily and get him out of his territory easily.

"I'll just leave now," Max answered as he started towards the alleyway he came out of. "Oh and I hope we meet again." Then he ran back the way he came from, leaving the neko-jin all alone. "I hope not." Ray whispered although, deep within his heart, he hoped to see the blond again but for a different reason instead of danger.

* * *

**Ray doesn't like Max yet, he just hopes that the next time they meet...Max won't be in danger.**


	2. Chapter 2: DragonPhoenix

Chapter Two: Dragon and Phoenix

Snore...snore...snore...THUD! Was the sound Max made when his sheets were suddenly taken from him and he flew from the bed to the ground. He sat up and waited for his vision to clear to see the perpetrator that was holding the blankets with a blank look on their face.

The person was a boy, a year older than him, wearing gray pants with red stripes above his knees, a purple tank-top with a turtle neck with red stripes and yellow buttons, purple gloves that reach more than halfway to his shoulders, and shoes seems to be timberland or military boots. His eyes are blue/gray, although they are a bit more gray than blue, and his bangs a dark shade of gray while the back of his hair is almost black. He had a phoenix pendant like his turtle pendant.

"Kai!" A voice in the doorway shouted as the duo turned to face him. The person was a boy, the same age as him, with brown eyes and dark blue hair in a ponytail wearing a white lined blue-and-red hat backwards, an open red jacket, a yellow shirt with long sleeves, blue fingerless gloves, grey jeans, and red, grey and blue colored shoes. He had a dragon pendant with cat claws and tail.

The dual-haired boy shrugged before throwing the sheets on the bed and leaving the room silently. (AN: Max is fourteen along with Tyson, and Kai is fifteen. And I'm using G-Revolution Max, and V-Force Tyson and Kai.) "Remind me why you're dating him again?" Max asked as he got off the ground and rubbed his head. "I fell for him and he fell for me, what's wrong with that?" The bluette asked as they went into the kitchen to find the dual-haired boy already making breakfast.

* * *

"Tyson I have a question." Max asked as they ate silently for a while before he decided to break it. "Shoot." The bluette said before he took another bite of his eggs. "Do you know anyone by the name of Ray Kon by any chance?" Tyson immediately held his breath which was bad since he choked on his egg.

The dual-haired boy slapped his back a couple times before he got his breathing back and the egg went down the right pipe. "He's my cousin," He said as he calmed down from his attack. "I haven't heard from him in a long time, why? Did you meet him?" Max retold the story of what happened the night before, and Tyson's face was priceless.

"Ray doesn't save people in his territory unless he has a reason," Tyson said after the explanation. "Was he coming back from something or was he there the whole time?" Max thought about Ray's entrance for a few seconds. "He was climbing onto the roof of a nearby building when the vampire started walking towards me." He answered as he tried to remember clearly.

"Then he was coming back from something when he saw you in trouble and saw how scared you looked." The dual-haired boy replied, nearly scaring Max into shock. He didn't say a word during the beginning of the conversation and now he chooses to speak?! "Kai's right," Tyson added afterwards. "I know him slightly and he said that if he saw someone scared and in trouble on his territory he won't hesitate to interfere."

"Thanks guys." Max said before they finished their breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. "I'm going to train." Kai said as he headed to the backyard with Tyson following close behind. 'Man those two are inseparable.' Max said as he watched the duo before going out the front door and towards the direction of Ray's territory.

* * *

"What do we have here?" A seductive voice asked as he froze before running towards the only safe he knew. He ran into a nearby alleyway to hide from the lust-driven male until he felt eyes on him. He turned his head, which he quickly considered a mistake, and scared blue immediately met furious amber.

"What are you doing-" "Where are you?" The voice sounded out sickly sweet, cutting Ray's sentence off before his eyes widened and he dragged Max to the tree where they first met, pushed him down to sit between the roots, and turned around to see the lust-driven male before actually fighting him off.

As the defeated male ran away with severe cuts from Ray's claw-like fingernails, the furious neko-jin turned to stare furiously at the now nervous blond. "Um...hi, again."

* * *

**Ray still doesn't like Max, and yes I made Ray and Tyson cousins. They act like they're related and I couldn't see them as siblings so I made them cousins instead!**


	3. Chapter 3: Song of the Sea

A Neko's Sorcerer

Chapter Three: Song of the Sea

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Were. DOING?!" Ray shouted furiously as he leaned closer to Max, who shrunk away in fear. "Do you have any idea how long it takes for me to re-mark my territory?! Of course you don't care because you ALWAYS COME HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WISH YOU NEVER CAME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Max was taken back after he said that and stood up before walking away. Ray watched him with a bored-like look on his face before he heard something drop behind him and instantly turned around. "Tyson..." He said as he took in his cousin's shocked look, the tears in his eyes, and the basket of homemade food on the ground.

"I thought you changed Ray!" Tyson shouted as he took a step back and nearly started crying. "I thought you changed after meeting Max, but..." Ray stepped towards him but he took another one back. "But I was wrong. After Aunt Yuèliàng and Uncle Tàiyàng's deaths, you're still a heartless bastard!"

That hit him straight to the heart.

He thought it over as Tyson left, running back to the dojo in tears, and realized how true his cousin was. He thought his parents' death was his fault so he isolated himself from the others, and cut ties with everyone...except Tyson. Somehow that kid always finds him and tries to console him but after a few months he stopped coming.

Now it was Max that was always coming. It was the second time he visited and already he blew up at him for doing nothing but running away from a rapist. That was no reason to make him run away in fear.

"Max!" He shouted as he ran the direction the blond ran. He had to find him, he had to apologize, he had to tell the truth.

* * *

Ray's PoV

"Max! Max!" I shout as I ran near the cliffs that face the ocean. I was careful to not step on anything unsafe or unstable. One false move and I start swimming. "Max!" I shout before stopping to catch my breath. Where is he? He couldn't have gone that far. That's when I heard it.

~Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane

~I hear your voice, on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

~If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

~Wherever you go  
Whatever you do

~I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes

~Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

~I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow

~I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

~Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

~Wherever you go  
Whatever you do

~I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes

~Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

~I wonder how we can survive  
This romance

~But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

~Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin crazy

~Wherever you go  
Whatever you do

~I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes

~Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

~Waiting for you

I carefully looked between the shrubs that were planted in front of me, and see him. His back was towards me as he watched the waves crash and recede along the hidden beach and sang that song of his. I knew that some hybrids were great at singing but the turtle hybrids were excellent at that.

Does he have some turtle in him? Or does he practice when he can?

That's when I notice the tear marks on his cheeks. He was crying earlier. What should I do? "Hey there." A voice sounded out making both of us look at him, I was still hiding thank Driger for that. Oh no, it's Enrique. What does that lizard freak want with him? Can't he see that he's in pain?

"Due to my fucking mouth." I mumble quiet enough for neither of them to notice. "Why don't you come to my place where we can chat." Ew, get a girl Enrique, or better yet get that green haired unicorn hybrid boy Ollie or something instead. He isn't backing down at all...wait Max stood up.

"I-I just want to be alone." He said as he took a step back but Enrique took one forward. Didn't I just do this with Tyson a few minutes ago? Deja vu. They're still moving...towards the shrubs where I'm hiding, damn!

I jump up to the nearest tree branch and watched the duo as Max got more and more scared. "I meant come to my place where we can chat over lunch with my boyfriend," Enrique states clearly, and all traces of fear immediately left Max. "Sorry if I meant something else, you looked down and it's good to talk about what happened."

"Sure." Max said with a smile on his face. Oh damn he looks cute like that...wait what?! I wait a few minutes after they leave to jump back down to the ground and think over what I just said.

Cute? Really? Well it is the first time I saw him smile, besides the first time we met which was a forced smile, but this one...this one is not fake or forced. It's pure and sweet, he really is cute though. There I fucking go again! I need a nap. Yeah that's it, a nap might clear this up...oh I still have to pick up the basket Tyson dropped.

* * *

Normal PoV

Ray went back to his territory and found the basket with the food nearby. It was still wrapped and no bugs came to take any. He packed it up and walked down a path through the forest to where his home was, and there it is.

It was a warehouse/shack combination but it had electricity and heat so he wouldn't have to worry at all during winter. Well there was that one hole in the roof but barely any rain or snow can get through it to the inside. It had dark oak walls with a spruce roof, and in one of the walls was a tall rectangle cut into it with a thin paper sheet on the inside.

The inside had barely any furniture, there was a couch with a mattress inside and a love seat where the fireplace used to be until it collapsed on itself and he had to clear it, and had to repair the roof where the chimney once stood, and it was during winter too! He was sick for the rest of the season.

"Home sweet home." He said as he pushed the sheet inside and flicked a light switch...only to realize the power's out. "Another check to the fusebox later." He grumbled as he jumped onto the couch mattress, it never closed itself whenever he jumped on it, and curled up before falling deep asleep.

_Dream starts..._

_"Hey Ray!" Tyson shouted as he and Kai stood on the bank of the river as Ray stood on the grass. They were all waiting for someone since Tyson was holding a picnic basket which was on the verge of dropping to the ground. "Hold on!" Ray shouted back before he turned away from the river to see if a certain someone was coming._

_"I'm here!" A voice shouted from Ray's left as he turned to see Max heading their way. "Whoa!" Well until he tripped over a rock and stumbled towards them. "Gotcha!" Ray shouted as he ran towards the blond and caught him._

_They were like that for a while until: " Are you two coming or should we give you two privacy?" Kai teasingly shouted, making the two separate instantly as Tyson nudged his boyfriend slightly. Even he wanted his cousin to find someone to keep him from having to snap at anyone that comes into his territory._

_After the blanket and food was laid out everyone ate until a burp stopped them momentarily. "Sorry." Max said sheepishly before a louder one interrupted. "My bad." Tyson said as Kai sighed before shaking his head. Ray looked from his food to the blond and noticed the way his hair looked golden in the setting sunlight._

_"Max I-"_

_Dream ends..._

Ray shot up on the mattress while panting slightly. He was attracted to Max! He shook his head rapidly, barely getting dizzy, but the dream never faded or left him. "This might be my chance though." He mumbled as he remembered the promise he made to his dying parents of finding a mate so he won't be alone.

He left the house and walked through the path back to the clearing, to find Max huddled in front of the tree they met. "Stupid lizard," Max mumbled but he could still hear. "Trying to make me his but at least Oliver stopped him before it was too late." That was when he noticed the bruises on the blond.

"Max..." He whispered quietly but was heard. "Ray?" Max asked before his eyes closed and he fell to his side. "MAX!"

* * *

**Forgot to mention the river is where Tyson and Kai first met, and I'm using G-rev Ray unless you could tell by the outfit. Anyway Ray finally admits that he's starting to feel something for Max!**


	4. Chapter 4: Max's Story

Chapter Four: Max's Story

Max's PoV

"You are worthless!" The voice shouted as a hand slapped me and sent me spiraling to the ground. "The day you were adopted was the worst mistake I could have made!" Please, no more... I'll try harder... I'll try...harder. "It's a wonder why your mother died when the demons came to try to kill you," My step-mother, I refuse to call her Mom, shouted as she went into a drunk rage. "You," Please no. "Are just," Please don't say it. "A worthless, useless Kame majutsu-shi!"

"AAAHHH!" I instantly wake up from that horrid memory and wrapped my arms around me before crying again. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I keep whispering to keep myself from breaking down even more as a cold breeze filters in the room. Why can't Tyson keep the windows close like he's told?

I go to close it before I stop actually take in my surroundings. I'm in a one room house made of dark oak, a rectangle was cut out of it to put the thin oak door in it, I look up to see a spruce roof...with a hole above me, I look around to see I'm on a couch mattress and see a love seat surrounded by pieces of old bricks and rocks, I think the fireplace used to be there.

There is a window at the back of the couch that allows me to see the forest surrounding it...and to feel the cold wind since there is a very thin sheet of paper with a chunk of one corner missing in its place. Shivers rack down my spine and involuntarily I make the couch vibrate. Isn't there a blanket or something I can cover myself with?!

An arm circles itself around my waist and starts pulling me...towards a warm body. I gasp a bit before lifting my head a bit, and come face-to-mouth with a slightly open mouth. Okay, that was odd. I tilt my head up a bit to come face-to-face with a familiar face I saw before I blacked out from the bruising Enrique gave me.

Ray...

I jerk back a bit to see if it is him, and it is. He's not wearing his headband or his wrap...and he's holding onto me tightly. It's not too tight so that I can't breathe but tight enough so that I couldn't escape from him. Why is it that every time I leave Tyson's house to go for a walk I end up at his territory, although I've never been in his house until now.

"Max..." He murmurs as he holds me closer. Is he dreaming about me? Why is he dreaming about me? I'm not special... "Don't...leave..." He buried his face into my wild hair, that was tamed before he messed it up, and whines quietly as it sounds slightly muffled. Why would I leave him? He forces me to leave him!

"I'm...sorry Draciel." That nearly made by heart stop beating. Draciel!? How does he know my family's ancestor?! Wait, he's wearing a similar necklace as mine. I gently moved one of my arms to free it and grasp the necklace before slowly bringing it into my sight. It's a tiger instead of a turtle like mine.

Driger?

Normal PoV

_Did he? _He thought before remembering what happened earlier: being chased by a male in heat, Ray saving him then yelling at him, him running to who-knows-where so he can calm himself down, a stranger asking him to lunch with his boyfriend then said stranger tried to mate with him if his boyfriend didn't knock him out, running back to the tree where he and Ray first met, hearing Ray call out his name then fainting. "Why would he-?" He asked himself before pushing some of the thin sheet aside to see how dark or bright the sky was since he didn't see a clock, but never expected a huge gust of wind to come right at him!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ray shouted as the wind pushed the blanket off of them and nearly froze them if they didn't replace the window sheet. "I-I just w-wanted to see h-how late or early i-it was," Max said as he shivered from the temporary brutal cold. "T-That was u-unexpected." Ray just looked at him with a raised eyebrow before pulling the blanket off the ground and wrapping it around both of them.

"Wha-" "Don't say anything," Ray interrupted him before pulling the other closer to fight the cold that was surrounding them. "You are one of the two people that never leave me alone, you know that?" Max just looked at him curiously. "Tyson comes over sometimes to give me homemade food he and his phoenix made, and you seem to never be in no danger ever since we first met, so you and Tyson are the only two people that never leave me."

"Sorry." Max said in embarrassment, but Ray just laughed and smiled at him. "I meant it in a good way! My parents died a couple of years ago and it shattered me so much that I cut ties with everyone I knew but somehow Tyson never cut his tie with me and kept me company when I needed it until last year when he met Kai, so once a while he comes to see me but you... you seem to have me drawn to you." Max just looked at him curiously before rolling his eyes and looking in the other direction to keep the other from seeing his blush.

"I-I'm not that special..." "Yes you are," Ray interrupted before Max could say anything bad about himself. "There's some kind of charm you have or what but, the day I scared you off and went looking for you, I heard you singing and that made me realize that you did nothing wrong to make me act out and that it was my fault for it." "You heard me sing?" Max asked curiously but looked at him in shock.

"Is that a crime?" Ray asked with a slight smile before Max punched him on the arm. "That actually hurt!" The blond just smiled at him and the raven sighed as he hung his head. "Sometimes I just wished that they never died." Max muttered, but forgot that Ray was a neko-jin so he has extended hearing. "Who died?" He asked and nearly froze once he saw tears pool in Max's eyes.

"It was five years ago," Max started. "We were just having a family day at a secluded beach that no one else knows about, Dad was trying to work the barbeque since it takes him a half hour to work with anything that can cook food, and Mom was relaxing because she was expecting another child. And in case you are going to ask: I was climbing on some of the rocks there to see if there was anything interesting I could find.

"The attack came out of nowhere. I somehow sensed it coming and hid in the rocks, Mom sensed it to but she... she was the first one to go." His voice started cracking as he continued. "A black figure appeared and surrounded Mom, Dad went in to get her out but a few seconds later... they were both gone but there was blood everywhere, and the figure started speaking: Now the rulers of the Eastern Kingdom are no more!" He then broke down crying as Ray pulled him into a hug and tried to comfort him.

_Eastern Kingdom? Rulers?_ Ray thought as he rubbed Max's back to try and calm him down. He remembered reading a book a few years ago about four kingdoms: the Northern Kingdom, the Southern Kingdom, the Western Kingdom, and the Eastern Kingdom. All four kingdoms kept the world in balance, but if one falls then so does the order in that area. _The Eastern Kingdom fell, so that means that the East lost order. _"Doesn't that mean that your the prince of the Eastern Kingdom?" He asked as Max finally calmed down from his painful memory.

"Not while I was in the care of Kurai." Max replied as he wiped his eyes with his hands. "She tormented my life almost every day and took pride in lowering my self-esteem." _So that's why he always runs instead of fighting back. _Ray thought before a series of knocks pulled them both out of their thoughts before the door was swung off its hinges.

Literally.

"Kai! Did you have to do that?!" Tyson's voice echoes from the door hitting the wall then the floor and both boys sigh in relief at the sound of the dragon's voice. "I gave him a few seconds," The phoenix replied bluntly as the duo walked through the doorless hole and noticed the other two on the couch mattress. "Did you two-?" "Are you stupid?!" Ray shouted at him, causing Max to cringe at the volume next to his ear. "The window cover came loose and we had to patch it!"

Tyson just looked at his cousin then to Max curiously before shaking his head. "Sometimes my relatives never learn..." He muttered before heading to the loveseat and sat on it, only to jump off it once he felt the springs that threatened to come through the cloth. "Seriously! Don't you look for better furniture than moving things around?!" Ray just stared at him with an 'are you stupid' look before heading outside.

"Is he okay?" Max asked curiously. "He's always like that," Tyson said as he waved it off. "He's had little exposure to other people so if he treats you badly it's just because he doesn't know what to do."

* * *

**I know this is overdue, but I found most of the chapter on my notes app on my old iPad and decided to maybe continue this, I still have no idea if I am continuing or not.**


End file.
